monster_high_short_moviesmhsmfandomcom-20200213-history
Clawdeen Wolf
Clawdeen Wolf is the 16 year old daughter of the Werewolf, a student at Monster High, and the third oldest member of the MH ninja team. She makes her series debut in Monster High Movie #1. Personality Clawdeen is confident, energetic, and fierce. She is also fiercely loyal and protective to her friends and family, but can be quick to anger when her loyalty feels threatened. She also a sharp and bad temper, which developed in MH Movie #67. Appearance Physical: Clawdeen has brown skin/fur, golden eyes, and curly auburn hair. Her werewolf heritage is further accentuated by white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws. Clothes: Clawdeen's basic outfit is her Basic outfit and her Day at the Maul necklace. It is a dark pink sparkly tank top with a ruffled neck & black claws marks, a purple miniskirt, and a gold studded black belt. She also has an open black jacket with long sleeves with a purple trimming & hem, and a furry purple collar. She wears peach colored open toe fishnet socks, and black and purple strappy platform sandal boots. Her accessorizes are four golden hoop earrings (two on each ear) and a black chain necklace with a circular charm & three gold claws. She occasionally wears her gold necklace with a purple jewel & black gold-studded collar. Relationships Family Parents: Clawdeen currently lives with her father, but he was only mentioned in the series. Clawdeen's mother was killed by Marceline, when was only 14 years old, but avenged her mother in MH Movie #68. Siblings: Clawdeen has 2 brothers and 4 sisters. Her older brother, Clawd, cares about her, but he can get mad at her for losing her temper. Her twin sister, Howleen, cares about her, and is the 2nd closest member of Clawdeen's family, but they sometimes fight. Clawdeen's younger brother, Natt, cares about his older sister, but he can get under her fur. Clawdeen's sister, Pawline, is sometimes a pain to have in the family, but she loves her sister. Clawdeen's baby sister, Lunette, loves her very much, but Clawdeen is very protective for her baby sister. Cousins: Clawdeen has two older cousins. Clawdia loves Clawdeen, and dreams to be a fashion designer, like her cousin. Howlmione is very close with Clawdeen, but always wants to be let in on a secret, which slightly brothers Clawdeen. Other Family Members: Clawdeen's pet is a kitten named Crescent that's decribed as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur. Crescent and Clawdeen are both very fierce and fuzzy. Friends Clawdeen is friends with Frankie Stein, Draculaura Vike, Lagoona Blue, Jinafire Long, Venus McFlytrap, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nile, Toralei Scars, Catty Noir, Operetta Phantom, and Raphael. She is also friends with Sealena Blue, Angelica Stein, Spectra Vondergeist, Ghoulia Yelps, Jacelyn Skeleton, Jane Boolittle, Catrine DeMew, Jackson Jeykll, Deuce Gorgon, Holt Hyde, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Romance Boyfriend: Clawdeen used to date a boy named Billy Ghost, but broke with him, because he cheated on her. They later got back together in MH Movie #128, but broke up again in MH Movie #130. After that, Clawdeen decided to got out with Jackson's twin brother, Jason. Clawdeen and Jason didn't become an official couple until MH Movie #185. Other crushes: Clawdeen has a powerful fanghoul crush on Raphael. They get along well, and share some similarities in personality. Enemies Clawdeen is enemies with Jaylina, The Dark Clan, The Street Smugglerz, Hallucination, Marceline, Billy Ghost, the Webkintonz, Justine, Joyful Justice, and Twitch. Powers/Skills Monster Power: Clawdeen has lots of strength, due to her being a werewolf. Clawdeen mainly used her werewolf strength for fighting. Ninja Skills: Clawdeen uses her ninja skills to fight off evil. Her weapon of choice are the sais, which is the same weapon Raphael uses. Clawdeen uses some of her combat skill from her werewolf strength. Light: Clawdeen is the third monster to use and gain her Light, but was the second monster to know what it is. She represents the Light of Loyalty, which lets people, and herself, to put others in need first. Trivia *She is the Basic Clawdeen doll. *Her style is mainly fierce and fashionable, mainly with some bling, gold, and sparkles. *Clawdeen goes crazy when she sees the full moon, during its presence. *After the freak accident, Clawdeen becomes more fierce, tougher, and stronger. Also, her temper slightly worsens. *On her debut episode, Clawdeen is seen wearing Frankie's Basic outfit, with Basic Draculaura's leggings, and her own basic earrings. *She is the first monster to watch the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series, and the 1987 TMNT series. *Clawdeen is the second eldest sibling in the Wolf family, but is the eldest female and sister in her family (excluding her cousins). Including her cousins, she is the fourth oldest, or third eldest female. *Her favorite colors are purple, which represents her fierceness and taste of fashion, and red, with represents her strength. *Clawdeen's favorite foods are meat, mainly steak and beef, and pizza (sometimes with meat). *Out of all the Turtles, Clawdeen is closet to Raphael, because they both share similarities, such as having an older brother and leader to look up to, fierce attitude, bad temper, and loyalty to loved ones. *Clawdeen's fears are her own anger getting out of hand, rats (formerly), cockroaches, and losing the ones she loves. *Clawdeen has a bad temper, which slightly worsens in MH Movie #67. *She is the second monster who has been in contact with the 'Little Green Men' between MH Movie #62 - #74. *Clawdeen has some trusting issues with werecats and people who are her enemies. *After MH Movie #68, Clawdeen is seen with her new claw hand mold in various episodes. *Clawdeen's black necklace was a gift from her mother. Gallery See Clawdeen Wolf/Gallery here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Werewolves Category:Fear Squad members Category:Students of Monster High Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Light Wielders Category:Fan Ghouls Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Allies of the Turtles Category:Allies Category:Good Girls Category:Heroes Category:Hot-Heads